Live training for gas and gas pipelines can be expensive, create greenhouse gases, and can increase unnecessary risks to trainees, trainers, and members of the public. Some gas pipeline companies have built expensive training facilities with underground pipelines to simulate real world gas leaks. If environmental protection agencies or governments discourage or legislate against live gas training and testing, training facilities may not be able to continue to provide the same method or quality of training. To prepare for this eventuality, there is a need for an alternative to live gas training systems that take advantage of and effectively combine virtual training tools, real-world experience, and mobile communications systems.